Dragon Ball Supaku
by HeavyWeather
Summary: 18 Universes. That's how many originally existed. Most people know the story of Universe 7, but now, we'll be taking it somewhere else. To the story of powerful beings from one of the forgotten universes. Supaku means 'spark', and so, this is the story of how a powerful spark was lit within Universe 16, far before Goku's birth happened, and how that spark grew to something bigger.
1. The Beginning

So many years ago, so long ago, there existed 18 universes within the multiverse. Today, there are a total of 12, however, there were six others that were destroyed at some point in time, but not before sharing their stories. Like the other 12, these six were ruled by Gods and their Angel Attendants, and exactly like the other 12, they had their own tales. Within each of these six universes, there existed a multitude of different beings, including some beings shared by universes such as the saiyans, who actually exist in this universe we will focus on. This story, the story of Universe 16.

This universe actually has the most differences compared to other universes that it could be related to. But that's beside the point. Like in other worlds, like all of the other universes, this universe is full of a good amount of powerful beings. However, this universe also has the most unique of them all, but before one can meet everyone, all of these strong beings, we'll have to go through the beginning of the story, but with that, we will follow their journey, right from the start where everything truly kicked off for the strongest in this universe, the warriors who lit a spark in the multiverse, the warriors of Universe 16, their journey to the end.

The current year is Age 451. There are plenty of strong fighters across the universe, yes, however, something important begins with one race in particular. The saiyans on Planet Sadal. A race of warriors, those who conquer planets and fight to the fullest. They pride themselves with being the strongest, ruled by the leader known as King Chive and his daughter, Princess Obako. And while the two of them are definitely figures of importance, there's one saiyan who matters the most at the moment.

"Hey! Kail! You wanna join us!? We're playing a game!" A young boy shouted out over to a friend of his.

"Not at the moment. I'm eating." Kail, the one he spoke to, responded with a full mouth. They were in the mess hall for the saiyan army, having a good old time. Kail had ruffled, medium-long, black hair with sort of tanned skin. He wore blue saiyan overarmor, but there was no sign of padding, just the regular battlesuit. He had a red, long sleeved shirt but he pulled the sleeves up to his elbows and he wore shorts that showed off his legs of the same color, a blue armor padding being on his left knee. His hands were donning the white gloves that saiyans would wear most of the time while having red and blue metallic boots.

While he sat, he was just staring at the table and eating patiently, meanwhile, the others were arm wrestling to see who was stronger than who. As he ate, a girl who seemed to be about his age stepped up to the game.

"My turn." She spoke strongly. The girl had a rather widely voluptuous or curvy figure, being admired for her rather buxom figure and her incredible beauty, she wore blue tights with yellow saiyan armor over, having shoulder pads along with pads on the sides of her hips as well. Her blue undershirt was cut off at her stomach to show off her midriff and she had no long sleeves, wearing hardened wristbands and hardened boots over the regular old boots and gloves. Her tail wrapped itself around her waist when she grinned and fixed her long, spiked up, brown hair.

Her challenger came up, looking her dead in the eyes. He was a bald saiyan with two scars on his face, wearing a shiny battlesuit covered in silver. The man placed his arm down on the table, putting his hand up when she did the same, gripping his palm, though not tightly at all, rather lightly.

"Three... two... one... go!" A smaller saiyan said with a grin on his face.

When the game began, the girl suddenly tightened her grip, and with that, she surprised the bald saiyan by beginning to force his hand down rather easily. Although he was a strong warrior, it seemed like she was far better, so she easily planted the back of his palm onto the table.

"We have a winner! Anyone else wish to go up against this newcomer?"

Kail had finished eating, and like he told his friend, he was busy with his food, but now that the time had come, he decided to join in.

"I'll do it..." He said, pushing through the crowd and facing off with her, their eyes locking.

"Great! Let's get started then! Three... two..."

The two of them gripped their hands, the girl having a smirk on her face while Kail was completely serious.

"... ONE!"

She expected to throw him down rather easily, but surprisingly, he was able to fight back, and fight back hard, unlike the previous guy. They were at a stalemate in the center, aside from their hands occasionally moving to one side.

"You're pretty good... what's your name?" She asked.

"Kail. I'm a saiyan elite." That was his response, and his expression kept that same stoic demeanor.

"Ooh... an elite huh? I'm a member of the middle class saiyans sadly, but my name's Azu. Good to meet someone of your status."

"You talk of being a middle warrior, yet you're definitely strong, aren't you Azu?"

They just kept pushing against each other, but one member in the crowd decided to use his scout scope, "Wow... his power level is 815! But he's right, she's strong, just being about 85 above him at a total of 900! Yet they're just keeping at it right in the center!" This one woman in the middle of it all said.

"Wow, so you aren't that far below me, are you Kail? But it's good to know that I've managed to surpass an elite!" Azu said.

Then, she thrusted her arm to the left in order to win the match, but he caught himself right before it hit, still keeping the fight. Their arms began to strain each other, then, she used all she had to force him so hard into the table that it broke the thing right in half. The crowd was shocked as pieces flew all over and Kail had managed to lose.

"Woah! Kail had previously won so many games, but this newcomer was able to take him down after a good challenge! Azu is the winner of this one!"

Kail, surprised at what just happened, figured it was time to go now that he had seen this. Before he could leave though, she held her hand out to him.

"Good job elite."

He shook it quietly before rising to his feet and walking right on out of the mess hall. He had his meal, he had his fill of arm wrestling, and he met someone new, so it was time for him to head right on home to the city.

But while he was leaving, after getting a few feet away from the door, Azu walked away, "Hey ex-champ, where are you going? You mad that I managed to beat you?" The well rounded woman said with a joking tone in her voice, running after him.

"I'm not angry at all."

"You definitely seem mad, or at least, way too serious for it to not be a disease!"

"I'm just leaving. I usually only play in that for one round or two. Today it'll be one round, and since I had already eaten and there were no missions, I'm going to head back to my place." Kail said to her, continuing to walk.

"You live in the bigger city right? The one where the castle is. Am I correct?" She questioned.

"Yes. That's exactly where my home is. It's where the elites live, though I wouldn't expect a middle class warrior like you to understand."

She shrugged, "But hey, do you do missions on your own? There's plenty of squad based missions up right now, so that makes me wonder, are you a solo fighter?"

He stopped walking, turning around slightly to face her, "Yes. I've been going on missions alone ever since I was capable of doing so. As a kid I had my own squad of course, but that was just childish things. When I won a tournament at the age of 5, I gained the rights for me and my squadmates to go on missions without adult supervision, then when I turned 6, I decided that I don't need any supervision at all, so I broke off from the two of them, especially since it would have happened at some point, in order to do missions on my own."

As he explained this, she leaned back a little, "You know, squadmates aren't there for supervision. They're your partners. But that gives me an idea. Since your a soloist, why don't the two of us form a squad of our own with other members we can befriend? Like, people that we know!"

He just blinked a few times, "So you're a soloist too?"

Azu paused, nodding slowly, "Yeaaahh... we both are. But that's why I'm suggesting the idea of us making a squad. I met you over arm wrestling, but your power was pretty higher, better than some others I've met before. So, I want you to join me, so we can get other members and rise up in the ranks, so we can become respected warriors!" She struck a slight little pose with her hands there at the end, making a v-shape with her fingers.

"No thanks, I'm already respected due to my status and strength."

"I mean, yeah, but we can be even more respected! Also, I think it'd benefit us both. You're rather serious often from what I can tell, and since you want to go on missions but as a solo fighter none are really available, if you at least have some teammates you'll have more options open to you! You'll also make some friends."

He groaned before letting out a small sigh, "Good grief... if you want me to join so badly, fine. I already have friends too, just so you know about that last comment you made. Do you already have some other people or are we just gonna have to go on a hunt for new members?" Kail said to her.

"Well, I know two people right off the bat. My own friends, Fava and Arame."

"Great, so I'm gonna be on a team full of women?"

"I mean, it doesn't have to be. We can find another man, I wouldn't mind having one more man on the team, so long as he's capable of fighting! But anyways, we can find more members quick since there's already four of us, we only need one or two more. You can find one, and I can find one! Sound like a good idea?" Azu said to him, crossing her arms.

"Fine. You find one member willing to join, and I'll find someone." Kail responded, and without her saying anything else, he just left.

* * *

Now to search for a saiyan willing to join, he wandered around the big city, hoping to find someone strong enough. Then, he saw someone steal some food from a vendor. A person cloaked in a black robe, running away with some fruit.

"Hey! Get back here!" The man running the vendor said before Kail dashed past him, chasing after the cloaked thief.

The person shrouded in black jumped over a small little barricade in an alleyway, turning around to see if anyone was following, but upon turning back to the front, he was standing right in front.

"Hey." He quickly made the maneuver to disarm this thief, knocking them onto the ground back first, their tail unravelling.

After being knocked over, the robe fell right off, revealing a familiar face.

"Wait... the princess..?"

She had somewhat dark skin with long, black hair tied with a pink knot in a ponytail, blushing slightly and seeming a little shy. The girl had was rather full-figured, or well endowed as one could describe it. She wore just a regular battlesuit, but only the top part, as underneath she had a black bodysuit, which had a shirt part that was under her armor, but instead of tights or shorts it seemed more like a pair of underwear as apart of her clothing choice, like she was wearing a black leotard. She had white gloves with white boots as well.

Spinning herself, she kicked Kail off and flew up onto a building to get away, but he just followed, "Obako wait up!"

She stopped on top of the building when he spoke. "Are you gonna turn me in to my dad?"

"You should know that I wouldn't do that. I didn't realize it was you, since you were running around with some cloak on after all. But what were you doing stealing fruit from a random vendor?" Kail said, starting to sound a little less serious with her.

It was because he trusted her, a lot. When he told Azu he had friends, Obako was one of them, the two having known each other for a few years now.

"It's just, I wanted to see what it'd feel like. To be one of those people who outrun others, I thought it'd be funny, but also because I wanted to eat something other than the meals in the castle."

"Jeez... you know, I would say you could have just asked for the fruit, but then I thought about the first thing you said. To be one of those people who outrun others. You want to live a more free life, is that it? I understand." He said to her.

"Please don't tell my dad, I don't want him to know I did that. Don't tell Brook either, she might tell him!" Princess Obako spoke up.

"I won't! Don't worry. But if you wanted to be more free, why not just get more active with others? That brings me to something actually... before my encounter with you, I was looking for a squadmate. If you want to live a more open life, why don't you join me and some others? We can go on missions." Kail told her the truth, he wasn't going to turn her in, and he even brought up a request.

"Really!? That's the first time anyone has asked me to join them on a team! And you're my friend too, so of course! I'll do it!" She replied, seeming a little more cheerful.

"It's always so easy with you, isn't it?" He joked around. "Well then, I guess we've got a new member. I'll come see you at the castle tomorrow, and speaking of seeing you at the castle, I suspect your father and Brook want to see you there soon, it's getting pretty late so you should get a move on."

Looking up at the sky, she then looked to him, "Right! I'll go right away! See you tomorrow then Kail!" Obako said, waving off to him, flying into the air.

_"Well... you made one princess happy today with that request... time to get back home though, I need sleep too, and my mission's accomplished..."_ He thought to himself, looking up at the setting sun.

* * *

Azu was searching for another person as well, then, she came across someone who looked to be capable. A boy with brown hair and blue armor, punching fast at the air. She decided to speak with him, though this boy was rather... small.


	2. Sadal Arc - 1 - The Squad of Six Forms

The night had come and gone, Kail running over to the castle gates in order to retrieve the saiyan princess. When he arrived, she was waiting for him right outside so that he wouldn't have to come in.

"There you are, come on. We should probably get going now." Kail said, crossing his arms while she looked over.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! Right..." Obako came over, walking by his side.

"Is something the matter? You don't seem right today."

"Well... my father has been raising a son for some time now..."

"Wait, you have a baby brother?" He questioned, being a little caught off guard.

"I've had one, though, father hasn't told a soul. It's because my brother is... powerful."

Kail looked over at her, "How old is he? How powerful could he be?"

"He's only a year old, but he's got an incredibly high level of strength, it worries me because father's obsessed with making him into a weapon. A child, not even of fighting age, already being preserved as some sort of killing machine. It's distressing..."

"That's strange to learn... so young, yet so powerful. I get why you're worried now, you're worried for your younger brother. Hm. Maybe we could do something about it... but right now, we have a place to be, got it?"

She was a little confused at the idea of 'doing something about it', she didn't know what this would mean, but whatever it was, Obako had to trust him.

"You can fly. So, just to speed things up, let's lift off, right into the sky, got it?" Kail said while looking at her, having his regular, stern expression.

With that, it was time to take off, so the two of them leapt right up into the air and flew through the winds, headed towards the meet-up location.

* * *

The sounds of heavy boots echoing through a hall could be heard, a man clad in armor walking through with a shadowy cape tied to his back. He had a smirk on his face, sharp hair, and wore lavender saiyan armor with no pants or sleeves, but scarlet gems on the shoulders and front pad.

As he walked into a large, shadowy room with several incubation pods sitting around, five saiyans bowed before him, two who seemed to be soldiers and the others being scientists.

"King Chive. Welcome back. I nearly forgot that you check in daily on the child." A blue-haired, female scientist said while bowing to him.

The king of the saiyans marched past all of them, right towards a shining pod with red fluids within it, a grey haired baby sitting inside.

"Yes... my son... my best creation yet. Haha... if I had known his mother long ago, I'd have quite the incredible lineage... though, I hate the fact that his hair is some sort of silver color... that's a mishap in the genetics that was undesired."

"Speaking on his mother, sire, where is she at the moment?" A tall doctor asked, having long hair, brown in color, with a large beard on his face.

The king would face all of them, "I prefer to remain without a woman holding me down. I find a suitable woman, have a child, and if the child meets my expectations, I will raise them to be next in line for the throne."

"Then why did you keep Obako?" The woman scientist spoke up, seeing him get a little irritated when she spoke.

"Komats... I'm not heartless. Obako's mother had perished during the process of birth, so I decided to take the poor child in after feeling some sort of responsibility. Believe me, I know she's weak... she's the weakest one out of all of the children I have produced, it's only out of pity that she remains within this castle..."

He looked towards his child, the label at the top of the incubator reading, 'Begga'. After taking one more look at his boy, he looked towards the others, "Enough! I have a meeting tomorrow... so I can't stick around very long, I need to prepare. Be careful with the children and continue on with your work." Chive would announce to them, moving towards the door and away to his throne room.

A saiyan warrior stood behind Komats, watching Chive leave, "Let's get back to work, shall we hon'?" The warrior would say, placing his hands on her shoulder.

* * *

Kail dropped down in front of a large building, a pod warehouse of sorts, though it seemed to be somewhat abandoned, as there were no saiyans trying to enter it. Obako came down after him, nearly tripping upon landing.

"H-Hey! Slow down next time!" She said to him while he walked towards the entryway of the building.

"Not my fault you aren't fast enough. Now, they should be in here..."

As he opened the door, he saw Azu standing there, just waiting.

"Took you long enough. I see that's our new member huh?" She said, grinning.

Obako walked forward, holding her hand out, "Nice to meet you..! My name's Obako, what about you?" She would say.

"Hm... you seem familiar... oh right! You're the kings daughter! Now that'll be interesting to have someone like you on the team, my name's Azu." She responded, shaking her hand vigorously before looking over at Kail, "By the way, I found a male member for the team, just like you wanted!"

Then, she lifted a... child up!? He had short hair, being light brown in color, and he wore a child's battlesuit with black pants and a black shirt, while having cyan shoulderpads.

"Hey! My name's Taro! I'm gonna be your teammate!" The kid shouted, pumping his fist up with a big smile.

Kail was... very obviously confused. "How old is this guy..?"

"I'm 6 years old! A good age to be fighting!" Taro would say, putting up his fingers like the number.

"Jeez... whatever, since he is capable of combat... I guess it's fine... tch, it'd be better to have someone older, but whatever." Kail said, rubbing the bridge of his nose before looking around. "Where are the others?"

"Over here! Come on!" Azu said, putting Taro down, his tail wrapped around his waist while he began to run ahead of them.

The four of them walked towards the back of the warehouse, two people awaiting their arrival. Just as Azu had said, two female warriors, both of them discussing about which planet they should visit first, whether it be Namek, Yardrat, Konats, or even a planet known as Brench. Then, they noticed the group walking over and stopped speaking with each other, standing up to greet Kail and the others.

"There they are..." One woman said, being a good amount taller than the other. She had long, wild, black hair with a very skimpy outfit. It seemed to a red leotard, though rather small, making it seem like a thong on her as the upper part around her chest was the battlesuit part, with one singular shoulderpad on her left shoulder and a golden scarf around her neck. She had red armsleeves as a part of the battlesuit and also had some armor around her lower legs with red shoes.

The other one looked towards them, "Alright... we've got a group now!" She said. Her long hair was somewhat reddish, like a crimson brown almost. The woman wore regular, pink colored armor for a female saiyan with a single strap over her right shoulder while wearing black stockings with black boots, the tips of the boots being bright pink. She also had black wristguards and, quite differently from others, small golden earrings.

"There they are! Alright, Kail and Obako, the red haired one is Fava, and the one next to her is named Arame. These are our teammates." Azu would introduce them.

Arame, the one with the dark hair, walked over to Kail, putting her hand on his chest. "Well well, Azu told me she got someone strong, but I didn't expect you at all..." She'd say a bit before being pushed away by Fava.

"Sorry about that, it's just how she is. Here, my name's Fava, I mean, Azu already introduced me, but I want to just introduce myself directly." Her hand was put out right in front of him, a smile on her face.

Kail was a bit perturbed by how Arame was acting, but he brushed it off and shook Fava's hand, "Right... I'm Kail... now then..." He took a look at the team, "How do we start with a mission?"

Azu shook her head, "Nope!"

"What? What do you mean nope?" He would question.

"We don't start with a mission. Me and the girls here decided that first of all, in order to build a team bonding experience and increased our cooperation..." She pointed her finger right out a broken window, "... we're going to get a base of operations!"

Arame began to creep over to Kail, "Basically... we're going to live together."

Fava watched her do this, grabbing the tip of her tail and pulling her away, "You should probably stop acting like this with him... but yeah, we're going to get a home for all of us! It'll bring us all closer together as a powerful squad."

"Live together? But that would mean moving away from my father, right? I'll have to ask for permission from someone..." Obako would say.

"Ask for permission? But you're a princess! Why do you have to ask your dad for permission?" Taro spoke to her, crossing his arms.

"Princesses can't do anything they want Taro... now, jeez, if we're living together, we're going to get a home in the higher up city, they'll be big enough and comfortable enough for all of us in there... all of us can live there due to the fact that I'm an elite, Obako's an elite, and someone else here may be one but I'm not sure..." Kail explained.

"I'm an elite, so that makes three of us." Arame responded, now just being normal, no sort of 'strange' tone in her voice when saying it to him.

"So... Kail! Can you pick out the home for us and then contact us all when you get it?" Azu asked of him, pointing right at him.

"What..? Fine. I'll take a look at what I can get..."

Arame then held out a scouter to him, "Azu told me you don't have a scouter. Maybe you do and you're just not wearing it, but here, take this. I put the contacts for me, Fava, and her into it so you could call us. Taro here doesn't have a scouter, but he's sticking with Azu anyways, and then I assume your friend over there'll be easy to call without a scouter contact?"

It seemed to be more like a visor than a regular model, the screen on the front being a bright crimson in color. He looked at Arame, taking it and putting it on, "Hm. Yeah, I can get Obako without a scouter. So, I'll call you five up when I find a good place to stay."

"Hey, I'm gonna come along with you. I'm not like Arame with how she tried to creep up on you, don't worry, I just want to get to know you better since we'll be on the same team now. But also because I want to get out there and just walk or fly around, you know?" Fava said, coming up next to Kail and crossing her arms before looking out towards the door.

"Fine. So long as you're not annoying, let's go." He said, leaving with her while also leaving Obako to get herself acquainted with everyone else on the team.

* * *

Now, within the city, Fava and Kail wandered the streets together.

"So, do you have any idea on what home we should get? Or what sort of place we can actually get, like, afford?" She would ask, following close behind him while looking at the other people trading and training and so on.

Kail looked over to a certain building, "I was thinking more that we could all stay at my place. It'd make things simpler."

"Your place? But what about any family you have, you know? And won't it be tight on space?"

"My only family, my mother, doesn't live with me. She's done taking care of me as her son, so she lives on her own far from me. As for space, the place has two bedrooms with two beds, but there's also a couch. The beds can fit two people, the couch can fit one, and then as for the other person, we can get another bed or sleeping arrangement with what we earn from missions, got it?" Kail had told her, continuing to explain everything with as much detail as possible until she had to stop him.

"R-Right. Then I guess that'll be it, we'll move in with you!" Fava pumped her fist, looking at him and kind of waiting for him to do the same.

"..."

"..."

"Are you gonna..?" She began to speak up again.

"Oh. You want me to do that, huh? Fine." He raised his right fist to the sky, not as enthusiastically as she did, but with a sigh, Fava gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

A beam of light shot through the universe, ripping past several planets and stars, two people standing within the light at the very front of it.

"How much longer... I want to see that old king once more..." The woman at the front of two said. She had some sort of egyptian styled clothing, red and green in color with a triangular sort of pattern on a ring around her neck, as well as the belt she wore around her red shorts. She had crimson lipstick with golden eyes, shiny earrings, and dark black hair tied into a ponytail.

"We'll be there soon, don't worry. You'll see the saiyans in no time." Her attendant, the one leading this flight, responded. She had silky white hair, being rather tall too with blue skin, violet lipstick, and lavender eyes. Her outfit was completely shadowy, having that same triangular pattern going down the middle.

"I hope so... I can't wait to touch down at the front of that castle once more..."


	3. Sadal Arc - 2 - The Goddess, Magna

The one with Egyptian clothing yawned as she kept her hand on the others back. She had to admit, while it was certainly fast for most mortals, it still felt slow for her. To pass the time, she asked her attendant, "Cin, how is the Grand Priest? I don't believe either of us have contacted him within the last 400 thousand years."

"You're asking me? Magna, you ask if I know how that man is, yet you proceed to say that neither of us have spoken to him in 400 thousand years. Honestly, think before you speak you know? We're almost there, so if you asked out of boredom, don't worry any longer." Cin said to Magna, the one she was transporting.

Magna blushed in embarrassment as she looked down. She may have been a great fighter, but she wasn't the brightest bulb in the crate.

Then, after about 15 minutes, they would land on the saiyan homeworld, Planet Sadal. With their arrival, they would fly forward through the air, seeing the castle which was actually still a bit of a distance away.

"Well now, Goddess of Destruction Magna, here we are. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Cin would tell her, spinning her small staff around and transporting them right to the castle gates.

* * *

Obako would wander through her bedroom in the palace, collecting a large bundle of clothing and other stuff she would need upon moving in with the others. Just when she had gotten everything, a voice called out to her.

"What do you think you're doing? Just packing up all of your belongings like this?" The womanly voice said, standing next to the door and scaring the princess.

"I-! Brook! I... you caught me." She would sigh, a little worried about what would happen next.

"Explain everything, I want to know why you're leaving. Or at least, if you are leaving." Brook, the new saiyan would say.

She had long, brown hair with somewhat tanned skin, wearing armor that seemed like it would work as a female version of what Kale wore, only instead of having shorts she had the underwear-like bottoms similar to Obako with a hot pink band around her thigh. Though the armor was similar to Kail's, the color was different, being purple instead of blue.

"My friend, Kail, was going to find a home I could move into because-"

"So you really are leaving huh? And over a boy too! I don't think your father would like it very much if he caught you moving out, especially into the home of a male saiyan he hasn't approved."

"It's not like that, let me finish! Kail is finding a home for me to move into because I'm on a squad now, with him and four others. They thought that... in order to help our team bond better, we should live together! Besides, Kail is my best friend, and what would my father care about me moving in with him? I know what he thinks of me... please Brook, I want to do this, I need to do this, don't tell dad, please." Obako would practically get on her knees, begging her advisor to just let things be.

"You know... Obako, I've grown up alongside you. We're practically the same age and I am your friend, but as your advisor, designated to you by the king himself, I would have to say no, that you'll remain here in this castle."

With that, the princess immediately began to look down, a little heartbroken that she didn't have any sort of free will to leave for once.

"But," Brook continued. "I'll tell him that you ran away and fled the planet, then I'll send a random pod off to space somewhere so that if they check the logs, they'll see that a pod did indeed leave. Though, you can only go if you promise to keep in contact with me via scouter, okay?" She would pass the princess a purple scouter, putting on her yellow one. "It already has my calling number integrated, got it? Oh, and don't forget, when you fully form this team, or when you sign up for missions, put a false name, that way they don't find you, okay?"

And so, the sadness that began to fill Obako's face turned to joy as she gave Brook one big hug with a smile on her face, "Thank you!" And then, with all of her stuff in hand, she ran out of the palace, heading back to the large warehouse they all met up in, hoping that Azu, Arame, and Taro would still be there.

Once she had left though, Cin and Magna had dropped down at the front of the palace, walking in, ready to find the king and have their meeting with him.

"I do hope he isn't the type to fight first, ask questions later. I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt him and cause unneeded trouble. Especially considering his newest born son." Magna said, looking straight ahead.

"Not every saiyan is all attack based you know? Try to show them some semblance of respect, even if you are of a higher rank, got it?" Cin would say, looking serious as always when they would enter the palace, headed towards the throne room where King Chive would be waiting with a smirk on his face, sitting down at one side of a large table.

Magna sat down on the other side. She may have been a saiyan, but she respected proper etiquette. She bowed to the king and said, "King Chive. I must admit, you are the first king in the long line of saiyans since the 4th that I have visited. Now, as you may have noticed, no harm has befallen the planet for over 2 and a half million years. That is in due part to me keeping larger threats in line with my threat of destroying their loved ones if they tried. The reason for my visit however, is your newborn son. You may have noticed that he has a power level larger than yours. Due to a prophetic dream that I had one week ago, I have learned that this baby is the saiyan of legend, the Legendary Super Saiyan, born for great things. However, in some years time, how you raise this child will decide the fate of the saiyan race. If you raise him with love and care, he will be the greatest asset of the saiyan army. But, if you show him nothing but disdain, he will grow up into a ruthless warrior, with a hate for you and all saiyans. But, one other saiyan whose name is unknown to me, will be essential in controlling this Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Hm... I know, I know. I've already figured out that my boy is already destined to become the saiyan of legend, the strongest of us. I will not harm him, after all, I care for my boy, got it? But I am curious about this other saiyan who believes he can control my son..." Chive would say, stirring around his drink almost, all while Brook entered the room, walking to his side.

"Sir, I have some news for you..." She would say.

"Not now, wait. I'm busy with this conversation, so you can speak to me about this 'news' afterwards." The king would wave her off, waiting for some sort of response from Magna.

"This isn't in the bad method, but control more so in keeping him calm happy. All I know is that this saiyan is female. I didn't see anything else in this dream."

"A female saiyan? So now your prophecies are predicting my sons lover? Whatever you say God of Destruction, I'll listen. But what else? Do you have any other news for me?" Chive would continue on after her reply.

"Not their lover, for sure. But as for other news, there'll be a threat in the form of a slug person that will be able to keep me from entering the planet by magic. They will carry mystical orbs created by her and her race, orbs that may be troublesome for your species. No other information is known about her. For now, I shall go, and I wish Begga a happy life." Magna stood up and slowly walked out, Cin following.

"Hm? A slug person... I wonder if she means... ah, the namekians. But what could they possibly do?" The king would lean back in his chair.

Brook then came over, he had forgot she was here, "Sir. I've got news of course."

"Then say it already! Give me what you've got on your mind woman." He would grab hold of his glass, looking at the drink inside while she began to speak.

"Your daughter, Obako, has apparently fled." His glass would shatter at her words. "She took her pod and left... I haven't checked the logs yet, but maybe they can help find her. Either way, she is no longer on Sadal, your princess is-"

"Gone. No matter... that brat has decided to leave after everything I've already given her? Then let her leave, I have no more care for her, all of it will go to my son, who I will raise to become what she couldn't."

"What about your sons sir? The other three... I've been meaning to ask about them for a while. You've only told three people about them, me, the female scientist Komats, and then your general, Nio. Their names, weren't they called-"

"Bora, Occoli, and Bruss, in order of age... pardon my interruption, but I was getting quite tired of this conversation, so I said it for you. As for what about them, you know very well they aren't with us on Sadal, they were failures to my lineage, so I sent them off, remember what I've told you? Now if that's all, I'm leaving." The king would rise to his feet, his cape blowing around behind him while he walked right out of the room, leaving her there.

* * *

Now, Kail would be standing outside of his large home, Fava by his side. He had contacted the others, now the pair just had to wait for the rest of their team to arrive.

And then, once the others had arrived, Azu couldn't help but wave, "Hey! Kail! We're here!" She'd shout out to him, the other three walking alongside her.

"Finally! We've been waiting for you chumps!" Fava would say to them, Taro being on Obako's shoulders, who just waved silently.

Arame, however, had different plans. She would come over to Kail and lean against his shoulder with a long smirk on her face, "So, we're going to be living together now huh? If you don't have any space, I don't mind sharing..."

Though, he would shrug her off, opening the door, "Right. We're all here, let's go inside now. Since we couldn't find another home, we'll just have to be in mine. It's got enough space for at least six people, we have two bedrooms with large beds, since my mother used to live here as well, and then we have a comfortable couch and an extra mattress, so that should be enough for seven even, but then again, maybe two people can't fit on the mattress."

"It's perfect!" Azu would shout out, heading in past him while he held the door open for everyone else.

Taro would jump off of her shoulders, looking around the home, "It does look sweet! I'm gonna be on the couch, that way when you all wake up I'll take up the space!" He would say to them, running over and jumping right onto the sofa.

"D-Dammit... I was gonna say you should be with me so-" Kail would begin to mutter before he heard Arame call out to him.

"Heeey! If you don't mind showing me your room Kail, I'd like to start lying down in the bed already to get myself... situated." She would grin at him, beginning to walk towards one of the halls before the saiyan man would speed over to Fava, grabbing her by the shoulder straps.

"PLEASE... I DON'T MIND SHARING MY BED, BUT WITH YOU, PLEASE!" He wouldn't be shouting, but he'd be saying it so intensely into her face.

Since she was being a little pressured, she just nodded silently as he gained a bit of a smirk, turning to the girl who wanted to share behind him, "Nope! I've got a roommate!"

Seems like this perverted girl trying to sleep in the same bed as him awakened some of his emotions, mainly the emotions of the fact that he did NOT want to be sleeping anywhere near her, let alone in the same bed. So, in triumph, he walked over to his bedroom, pulling Fava by the wrist.

"Here. I'll show you where we'll be sleeping." He would tell her, back to his stern self while opening the door. The room was nice, one single window over the bed, a small lamp next to it along with a large light on the ceiling, and the bed looked incredibly soft. Just because of how nice this room was, she was fully on board with spending the nights with him and jumped right into the bed.

"It's so comfortable!" She'd say, wrapping herself up in one of the blankets and spreading out.

"H-Hey! I need some of the bed too!" Kail would say to her, grumbling a bit, but Fava was definitely the better choice out of the girls, aside from Obako. Meanwhile, Azu and Arame would enter the bedroom opposite to this one, getting themselves ready. Though, while Taro laid on the couch, Obako found the extra mattress, which is why she wouldn't even want to share a bed with Kail if he asked. He knew how she was, she wanted to be alone during the night, so she'd take the mattress and set it up, getting ready to fall asleep in her own area, away from the child on the couch.

Thinking to herself, once the moon rose into the sky, the saiyan princess would stare at the wall, allowing her thoughts to carry her off into a dream, one that she would hope would be nice. Her first night in another home, hopefully it was a pleasant one.

Fava rolled over to one side, still facing Kail with a smile, which he thought was creepy, but she was just happy to be in someplace like this with her friends, with people she could trust, and he understood that from her expression while they began to sleep. Azu passed out fast while Arame tried sleeping in multiple different positions. And the boy on the couch, he had fallen victim to sleep rather fast as well. When they all woke up, tomorrow, there would be something for them, their first mission would be tomorrow.


	4. Sadal Arc - 3 - Komats and Nio

Within the palace, the saiyan scientist, Komats, was walking through one of the halls, having just exited the nursery and heading towards her own bedroom within the palace, which she shared with her husband, who was following behind. He had a large, black coat with shadowy shoulder pads, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt underneath, black tights, and dark gloves and boots to match. His hair would spike backwards with a few bangs in the front, a scar being located on his left cheek.

"How do you feel about the kings child? The one with immense power..." The man behind her would say, the two of them moving practically in unison.

"It doesn't bother me at all Nio, why would it? It's his child, it's expected to have a power that high... but we should be focusing more on our children, our future." Komats would say to him, holding her right hand over her stomach just before they arrived at the bedroom.

"Right... you're pregnant with twins, I almost forgot? I would say you should ask for a break from work since you've been having this pregnancy for about four months, but your work doesn't really involve too much fighting... but I wanted to say you're right, we should focus on our family..."

They would enter the bedroom together, where Komats would then tell him, "Yes... our family is more important to us than worrying about the son of our king, however, there are some children that interest me. I decided to read up on some logs... did you know that our beloved king apparently had three sons? Exiled. I wonder why they were all sent off... their pasts intrigue me."

* * *

After Komats left, Begga was mostly alone besides the other saiyans in incubation pods and a single scientist. Inside, he mumbled incoherent words like babbling. Suddenly, the scientists scouter started beeping in Begga's direction. The muffled babbling started getting slightly more aggressive. The scouter showed the boys power level slowly raising from 21,500 to 22,000 and so on, until the man calmed the child down with a few button pushes on the pod. The babbling stopped and Begga remained calm once again. The scientist adjusted his scouter and said, "A... Astonishing. I must report this to the king." The scientist was a man named Ava, who, like all Saiyans, had dark hair and black eyes. His hair was more of an Earth army cut however, which led to him being mocked in appearance for some odd reason while he ran out of the nursery.

* * *

The sun would rise as the next day came, shining in through the small window in Kail's room. He turned on his side, slowly opening his eyes and seeing Fava's face. Upon seeing her, he was surprised, having forgotten that the two of them shared a bed, though he calmed down. It was rather early in the morning, and he was used to waking up early, so it'd make sense he was the only one awake when he rose to his feet, putting his armor properly on.

While getting dressed, he had an idea to wake Fava up so that they could train together, just to get some sort of work in so that they could practice their skills on each other. He wanted to get a bit stronger too, since it was clear that Azu was stronger than him, he wanted to try surpassing her.

Standing up, Kail would grab onto her arm, pushing her lightly, "Hey. Fava, wake up, I want to ask you something." He would say, hoping this would work.

She'd mutter the words, 'five more minutes', while curling up closer to herself. Kail sighed, "I know that means you can at least hear me, so I was wondering if you wanted to train, before the others wake up and we go take a mission."

"Sure... just let me relax a bit longer, then I'll come out and meet you there..." She would speak lazily.

"Right, right. I'm going to begin cooking some breakfast for us since it's still early and the others are asleep as far as I can tell by the sounds being non-existent." Kail would say, and as soon as she heard he was gonna make breakfast, she would rise to her feet and stand up.

"Okay, I'm up now, let's go eat, then we can get down to training right after, okay?" Fava would tell him, walking out of the room, now seeming more awake than ever, so he just followed right behind her.

* * *

She scratched the back of her head while sitting down, a plate being placed down in front of her with food on it, and immediately, she began to dig in, "I didn't know you were such a good cook!" She shouted to him with joy, though she kept trying not to wake the others up.

"I had to cook for myself. A saiyan living on his own needs to make some meals so that he doesn't starve... I'll be serving the others, and when you're done eating, we can start training. You. Me. One on one sparring session." Kail said while placing a few other plates dow n for the others and eating his own. She finished quite fast before he even got through with half of his meal, saiyan appetites huh?

"Okay! Well, I'm ready now, whenever you are!" Fava would say, pounding her fists together with excite in her voice.

* * *

Just after finishing their meal, they had changed location to some form of training grounds, where they could spar as freely as they wanted to with only little consequence.

They started staring each other down, Fava with a smile on her face but him with a serious expression. Then, the battle began as they dashed towards each other, the ground being kicked up while Kail would have dashed to the side, creating a ball of Ki in his hands and firing it off at her. She narrowly dodged it, having flown over the ball and sending a Ki wave out of her palm to both push herself away and attack him all at once. The wave soared through the wind and slammed into him, but then, he tore right on through it and pulled both hands back, unleashing a full barrage of blast attacks that zipped right towards her.

Fava barely managed to block a few of them, but she was hit by two, yet with the others, she either dodged or used her tail to toss them right back. With the ones coming back at him, Kail would strike the blasts down into the ground before speeding off towards her, jumping high up and doing a spin kick in order to knock her down, but her arm was raised fast enough to defend against it. Her own leg came up high, knocking him backwards. While he was sent away, she would have made her own jump for him, though instead, she wrapped her legs around his head in a headscissors move. With enough force, she was able to twist him around and slam Kail against the ground, keeping her legs still locked around him.

"I know we started not long ago... but have you gotten enough of me in this short match?" She would say to him with a chuckle, though, he then stood up and forced her off of him, sending her tossing through the wind. But even before she could be thrown out of reach, his tail made a dash and grabbed her leg, pulling her down with a thud.

"Think that means I've gotten enough? If it does, then I need to get more than enough." He replied to the taunt she delivered earlier while his tail released and he was starting to go fast-stepping backwards.

Fava cracked her neck, placing both hands together with a smirk, "Then you'll get quite a bit more out of me!"

Seeing that she was charging an attack of her own, he began to do the same, a pink light emanating from his body as a ball of the same color had manifested in both of his hands, rapid sparks flying off of it. Though soon, those sparks would begin to change completely, becoming particles of light that would flow in and out of the ball. "TEN..." He began to say, his hair soon starting to wave around, as if a strong wind had just flown in.

Fava would release a medium sized wave of Ki for him, though, it had a lot of power put into it, so if it were to hit, he'd be blown back and damage would be dealt to his armor and body. Though, he ran head on into the wave, suddenly leaping over it, "... NO..."

And to her surprise, he removed one hand from the charging process, now wielding this attack singlehandedly, and with the ball, he skated along her wave before coming close, "... NAMI!" He roared out, now putting both hands back together after getting as close as possible, firing this wave of energy out onto her body, his signature technique. She was sent spinning into the air, and as she tried to retaliate midair, with the injuries she had, he would have shot right for her, grabbing onto her hands and pinning her down to the ground fast.

Now that he had her held down, and all they could do was look tired, he would say, "Now... have _you_ had enough of me?"

With her arms restrained, she tried to move her legs to kick him off, and while it seemed to work, he only pulled her up with him and wrapped both arms around her, as in that situation, simply holding her wrists wouldn't work to contain her.

"Fine... I think that'll be all for now, but you should probably let go of me, or else this might look a little weird and may possibly end up weird if you hold on for too long." She said to him with a grin, coughing up a bit thanks to that blast attack he delivered.

After that, he let go as fast as possible, his face slightly reddened by her words, "R-Right... now. You think we should go back inside the house?"

And instead, the people inside came to them, Azu had walked out, fully dressed in her armor while saying, "Hey, you two early fighters, we got a job to get ready for!" She said with a smirk, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

"Planet Earth. It's not a place full of warriors at all, the power levels there are relatively weak, though there is one that stands out among the rest. A power of 6,000. We don't know who this person exactly is, and although us saiyans are mainly conquerors, whoever this is on this dirtball poses a threat to many saiyans, and on top of that, he's already destroyed a few planets, including those that the king had desired to sell. So, he's a number one target." Azu explained to everyone, all of them circled around a large table in Kail's home.

"So, why did we take this mission then? This should be something for people above us..." Arame said, having finished three plates of food she asked for.

"To prove ourselves, duh. There's six of us, if we can deal with whoever this is, we can raise our ranks in the army and go even beyond that!"

"I'm with her on this one... this could be some good training. It'll also allow for us to see more of the universe..." Kail said, and then after he agreed, Fava would have agreed as well.

Obako agreed with going in the end, just after the excited child Taro decided to, but not for the sake of stopping a threat to this empire, just to meet people on Earth.

Arame was definitely outnumber, so she just let out a sigh, "At least I'll be able to see what sort of men that planet has, strong or not." She would laugh a bit, leaning backwards against a wall.

"Then it's settled. Let's go out there, to Earth!" Azu said, pumping her fist in the air with excitement in her voice.

* * *

While Ava had gone to report his findings to the king, Nio shot out towards him, slamming a fist into the scientists jaw to knock him out with a single move, a shockwave being sent through the hall.

"That was the man watching the prince. We can make our move now." He said, fixing his large shoulderpads while staring down at the unconscious saiyan, all while Komats marched past him. Earlier, she had stated that nothing bothered her about the kings child, though, a plan then came to mind. If they had that kid, they could take control of society, and they could become what saiyans truly are. This plan would be explored though, as it had several steps.

"Excellent. First, we take this son, then, after a bit of experimentation, we can find his other three children, wherever they may be." She said to her husband, the two of them wrapping their arms around one another in a loving position.

"Five will be a handful, especially since some of those children may possibly be adults already..." Nio whispered into her ear, slowly letting go.

"Five will be simple to raise... and if they're adults already, all they'll need is training from you, a father who won't simply abandon them." Komats said back to him, and once the two of them freed each other, she walked into the nursery, heading right towards Begga. "His power is exceptionally high. You brought the device I made, correct? The stabilizer."

Nio pulled out a small restraint, in the form of a golden collar with two wristbands to go along with it. The pod opened, and before the baby could start freaking out like he did earlier, the saiyan warrior placed the wristbands on the child, locking them in place while also slipping the collar onto him. And so, his power would be contained by crimson gems located in each piece.

"That should be simple enough. The items will expand the bigger he gets, so no need to replace them when he gets older, they'll just grow with his body." Komats said, picking Begga up and cradling him in her arms, "Now. We must leave before someone finds us in here."

"Someone's already found you jackasses!" The voice of a saiyan male could be heard, a man walking in with reddish brown hair and armor similar to the kings, only white in color. His tail was wrapped around his waist like a belt while he stared at the two of them.

"Komats... if you would, could you please leave with the child? I think both Begga's protection, and the baby you're carrying, are more important then a fight." Nio said, taking on a stance in order to be ready if this enemy tried to assault them.

She nodded in silence, blasting off towards the exit, though, the dark haired saiyan warrior fired a wave of Ki off at her, but Nio had jumped in the way and smacked it down so hard, it crashed into an incubator, possibly killing a saiyan baby. Then, he flew down to the newcomer, kicking his jaw and sending him out of the nursery and into a hallway.

Once he crashed down, the brown haired saiyan spoke, "I'm not letting you just take the prince... I knew something was up... I was outside when I could sense two energies in here alone, along with the fading power of that scientist in the hallway..."

"Who are you? Why would you care so much for this infant? You can sense my power, can't you? You should know, you have no place against someone like me." Nio said, removing his cape, revealing scars along his broad shoulders, although he had sleeves, his shoulders were exposed, the only part of his clothing that really shows any skin.

"My name is Pump... I'm close to the king, that's why I know about this child and want to protect it... but also, I care so much... because I have a kid of my own. A daughter, named Fava, and she may be a teenager now, but I still care for her, and I'd hate it if anything bad were to come to her... and I'm sure the king feels the same way about his strong, infant son." With his identity now revealed, Pump would kick off the ground, lunging towards Nio and sending a fist against his chest, knocking him backwards.

"You fool... the king only wishes to use this child as a weapon, and we want to do almost the same, so let us have our way!" Nio unleashed several fast beams, all of them managing to pierce Pump's armor and skin, causing him to fall on a knee.

"Is that so..? Either way, I'm not just gonna turn back now, not after this. You're wishing to betray the king, by taking his son and making the boy into a weapon for yourself, aren't you? I'm not letting my friend have his kid stolen and used against him!" Pump generated a large amount of Ki disks, tossing them over at Nio.

But with some fast acrobatic movements, the elite had moved through them, but a few cut his body. Once close enough, he would say, "5,000 to 7,800. Those are our power levels. You're outmatched."

Pump was surprised, Nio could sense power levels without a scouter!? But this was no time to be surprised by that, as a fist came flying right at his face, he had to block it, though this block messed him up, and a kick swooped down into his ribs, breaking one of them off.

As blood would emerge from his mouth, he would place one hand against Nio's neck, "Bolt Skewer!" He shouted out, a golden, piercing beam through Nio's neck, injuring him badly, though, he retaliated by forcing a fist through Pump's chest, killing him with that move.

"You idiot... you should have known who I am... if you did, you'd have been able to flee with your life." Nio said to him, throwing the saiyan against the wall, leaving soon after. Pump was left to bleed out, and now, his last thoughts were about his daughter, a saiyan warrior named Fava. With no one to come to his aid, he would slowly die.


End file.
